1. Field of the Invention
THIS INVENTION relates to a safety device and more particularly relates to a safety device which incorporates an electrical arrangement adapted to be used in combination with a sensor to activate a safety device in a motor vehicle, for example, when an accident occurs.
2Description of Related Art
It is to be understood that when a vehicle is involved in an accident it is often necessary to trigger a safety device, such as, for example, an air-bag, which may be rapidly inflated to provide a "cushion" to protect a person travelling in the vehicle, or to apply a "pre-tension" to a safety belt. A sensor is provided which senses deceleration of a predetermined nature consistent with the deceleration experienced during accident conditions, and controls the operation of the air-bag. The present invention relates to an electrical arrangement for use with such a sensor in a safety device.